What's your name?
by Miru-kun
Summary: "Ayah dan Ibu bilang, aku tak boleh berbicara dengan orang jahat. Apa kau baik?"/ No Pair/ Short ficlet/ RnR? CnC?/ Cover found from Tumblr


•

**What's your name?**

•

Persona Series © ATLUS  
Tipe Fiksi : Oneshot  
Genre : Friendship  
Rated : K+  
Bahasa : Indonesia  
Warning : OOC? Typo, Gaje, Ficlet super singkat, etc  
Summary : "Ayah dan Ibu bilang, aku tak boleh berbicara dengan orang jahat. Apa kau baik?"/ No Pair/ RnR? CnC?

•

Enjoy

•

_Naganaki Shrine,_

Sore itu, cuaca cerah. Burung-burung gagak terbang di angkasa keemasan. Semilir sejuk angin sore menerbangkan dedaunan. Terlihat gadis cilik berambut coklat tengah duduk di bangku taman bermain _Shrine_.

Dia hanya duduk—tidak melakukan apapun. Tas merahnya terletak manis di sampingnya. Seharusnya anak kecil sepertinya sudah pulang ke rumah.

"Hei," gadis kecil itu terkejut—seseorang memanggilnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya orang di depannya. Rambut birunya menutupi mata kanannya. _Mp3 player_-nya tergantung manis di lehernya.

Gadis kecil itu hanya terdiam melihat lawan bicaranya, "Ayah dan Ibu bilang, aku tak boleh berbicara dengan orang jahat. Apa kau baik?" tanyanya—bukannya menjawab pertanyaan pemuda di depannya.

"Oh, aku orang jahat. Sangat jahat," katanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Hehe, benarkah? Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara pada orang jahat!" katanya gembira—seperti anak-anak kebanyakan. Matanya menangkap benda yang berada di tangan pemuda di depannya. _Takoyaki_. Ada lima _Takoyaki_ dalam satu wadah yang dipegangnya.

"Kau mau?" tawarnya—sepertinya tahu anak itu memperhatikan makanan berisi gurita yang ada di genggamannya. Mata anak itu berbinar, "Boleh?" pemuda itu hanya mengangguk—menyodorkan kehadapan anak itu.

"Ambil dua. Aku mungkin enggak sanggup _ngabisinnya_," kata pemuda itu. Anak itu dengan malu-malu mengambil satu buah _Takoyaki_ dihadapannya, Lalu satu lagi.

"Te-terima kasih, Onii-san!" katanya. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk—langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping gadis kecil itu.

Pemuda berambut biru itu membuka tasnya—mengeluarkan sekaleng minuman.

"Mau _MadBull_?" tawarnya. Aneh memang menawarkan anak perempuan kecil sekaleng _Madbull_.

"M-mau, itu minuman favoritku!" kata anak itu senang. _Anak kecil dengan selera aneh_. Pemuda itu memberikannya. Anak itu menggambilnya dan langsung meminumnya—ia nampak haus.

"Fwahh~ Terima kasih banyak Onii-san!" kata anak itu tersenyum lebar.

"Nama Onii-san siapa?" tanyanya. Pemuda itu menengadah sedikit untuk melihat langit.

"Minato," katanya singkat.

"Hei, Minato-nii, mau enggak, main bersamaku di sini setiap aku pulang kursus?" katanya dengan antusiasme tinggi.

"Tentu. Tapi ada satu syarat," kata Minato—pemuda emo itu kepada anak kecil di hadapannya saat ini.

"Syarat? Apa?"

"Beritahu aku, namamu siapa?"

"Oh~" anak itu tersenyum lebar, "Namaku Maiko!"_ Oh, berarti dia hanya akan menjawab pertanyaanmu apabila kau memberinya makan dan minum terlebih dulu_.

"Baiklah, Maiko, Nii-san akan datang bermain bersamamu," kata Minato. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Maiko.

"Janji?" Minato diam sebentar, lalu membalikkan badannya lagi, "Ya, Nii-san janji," katanya dengan tersenyum _sangat_ tipis. Ia lalu meninggalkan Maiko yang senang mendapat teman baru.

_Sore itu, cuaca cerah_.

•

A/N (Full of Author's curcol): Halooo~ Miru kembali mengotori fandom Persona Serieees~ 8D #dilempar

Oke, ini Miru bedeb banget—Miru tahu. Padahal tanggal 22 UN, tapi malah nulis ginian ahahay~ 8D Ya, biar~

Betewe, udah pada liat thriller Persona 3 Movie (P3M)? Itu keren *A*

**TAPI KENAPA NAMA PROTAGONIST-NYA ENGGAK ARISATO MINATO!? WHY YUKI MAKOTO!?** DX

Suer, itu bikin Miru kecewa berat ;_; I mean, seriously, Yuki Makoto itu 'kan nama seorang **porn star**? Why you do this, ATLUS? ;A;

Dan itu rilis autumn ntar. Njeeer lama beneeer.

Dan kabar Persona 5! Mana!? Kok gak kedengeran sedikitpun infonya? Apa batal? ;A;

Yah, oke. Segini aja curcol Miru. Sori kebanyakan 8D

Betewe, minta do'anya ya, semoga UN Miru lancer-lancar aja, dan keterima di SMA yang udah Miru incer dari jaman baheula. Amin m(_ _)m

**Mind to Review? Give some Concrit?**


End file.
